


Magic is Strange, No Joke Yo

by Johnsdatter



Series: Dragon Slayer Izuku [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Midoriya Izuku, Cliffhanger - Freeform, Dom/sub mentions, Drunk Midoriya Izuku, F/M, M/M, Mother Hen Izuku, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Slayer Season mentioned, Tamaki is best boi, and dragonroot is the dragon slayer catnip, but drunk on catnip, but only mentioned and explained, but so is izuku and kiri, catnip used to be dragonroot, check them sometime, fairy tail characters are only mentioned, he knows about Ojiro and Hagakure, he knows what's up, he takes care of a sick Ojiro, magic is less embarrassing than any human test, no relationship is safe from this broccoli, porleyusica is best healer so why go somewhere actually on earth, spoiler - Freeform, too lazy to write everyone down, yes there are hints to stuff in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter
Summary: Yeah, so it's been like, only a day for the first part of this and Dragon Slayer Izuku already has 19 votes and 5 bookmarks, I couldn't be happier so I wrote this out and am posting it. Thanks for the support and I hope you like this part!





	1. The First Questions Hit Hard (and there's a meme, keep an eye out)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so it's been like, only a day for the first part of this and Dragon Slayer Izuku already has 19 votes and 5 bookmarks, I couldn't be happier so I wrote this out and am posting it. Thanks for the support and I hope you like this part!

After being reassured that Izuku would be more than happy to answer any questions, some strange ones were asked, followed by just as strange occurrences.

\----

"Hey Midoriya, during training today those ropes were really tight, but you didn't seem affected at all." Denki mentions the kidnapped training they'd done, each taking turns as being kidnapped in two's with another team of two trying to rescue to hostages. Izuku and Denki had been captives together and while Denki had winced at the tight ropes, Izuku was seemingly relaxed. Said green haired boy stops, choking on his katsudon and Todoroki rubbed his back as he coughed. "Dude don't die! It was just a question." 

Izuku waves at Denki as he catches his breath "no, no it's fine, just surprised me. So remember how Natsu said his and Sting's mates were named Lucy and Yukino?" The class of 1A liked to each privately and together as they grew closer, so they were alone outside, thus everyone was present. "Well Lucy and Yukino were both once of the high class society and were used to tight dresses and sometimes had to wear corsets. It was one time I was mentally visiting them at Fairy Tail and they'd gotten some old dresses that required corsets, but there was one silver and green one that wouldn't fit them and they wanted to try it on me." The boy blushes and scratches his head, "So he reason those ropes didn't bother me is because I've worn corsets before." He says with a strange smile.

"That's kinda cool Midoriya! Are there any pictures, I'd like to see your dress, I'm thinking I want to learn how to produce fancy and delicate clothing items so I'd like to try and recreate it!" Momo says, Izuku smiling happily.  
"If like that! I really liked that dress!"  
"I have a fucking video of the first time he wore it from Natsu. Apparently Mira took it." He grinned evil at the shocked and now nervous Izuku.

That night movie night was delayed to watch the video Bakugo had. He put the disk in and everyone settled down. 

~~~

"I'm sad though, this one won't fit either of us and Wendy's to large for it now too!" The blonde large busted Lucy says, the light blue/whiteish haired Yukino nodding along while holding the silver dress with green touches.  
"Huh, this green matches your eyes though Izu!" Another woman with perfectly white hair mentions, the 13 year old nature dragon looking at her before getting up and going over, looking at the shimmering dress and the bright green details that matched his eyes and to an extent his hair wonderfully.  
"Um, I could wear it if you want." He offers shyly. Lucy smiles and Yukino puts a hand over her heart.  
"You're so sweet Izuku, but to wear this you'd have to wear a corset. It won't be too tight , but it might be a little uncomfortable at first. Are you ok with that?"  
"Well you want to see someone be able to wear it, so if it'll make you happy, yeah." Lucy leans against the wall nearby with wide eyes as Yukino clutches her shirt above her heart.

"Oh my god he's too pure." Lucy mutters before the two girls exchange glances and grow excited, Lucy pulling Izuku away as Yukino grabs a couple things, one being a smaller white corset. The video cuts ahead to Lucy coming out with an excited look and Yukino follows a nervous looking Izuku out. There are white pearls and head in his hair and silver and small clip on diamond earrings on his ears.  
"Come out and show me." Lucy says, printing him to move more into view. "Work it, yes, there it is. The room is yours, they are all lucky to be in your presence!" She continues trying to up the boys confidence, Gajeel snorts but Levy slaps him to make him keep quiet while Mira already has both hands over Laxus mouth while she and Erza glaring at all the guys keeping them silent.

Izuku giggles at her words, "now the turn," Lucy prompts making him twirl in a slow circle, the skirt flaring out a bit. "Yes! Your are a tiny gOD!" She yells, excited, making Izuku burst out giggling, his bare shoulders shaking as he covers his mouth.  
"I'm glad you like it this much, and that the corset isn't too tight."  
"Why would it need to be any tighter?" The boy asks, running his fingers over the gentle curses in his waist.  
"Well for the rich or nobility, like myself and Lucy used to be, corsets are normally twice as tight, if not more so." Yukino informs the boy, making him gain a tearful, sad, and shocked expression.  
"BUT THAT SOUNDS LIKE IT HURTS! WERE THEY PUNISHING YOU FOR SOMETHING? EVEN THEN THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN EXCESSIVE PUNISHMENT!" He yells, very concerned now for the two women's past well being. They grab for their heart me with wide eyes and blushes.

"How the hell is he still this innocent after hanging around us for years?" Lucy asks at the same time Yukino mutters "son of a mother's daddy issues how in the world can someone so perfectly sweet flipping exist?"  
Izuku turns red and at the call of someone, turns and smiles at the camera over his shoulder.

~~~

"Holy shit you look great in a dress Midoriya!" Mina yells excitedly, using a rare cuss word. They turn to watching Descendants after some more talking and making sure Todoroki didn't burst into flames, Momo getting the video from Bakugo to watch it so she could analyze the dress and recreate it.

\----

"Izuku, what happened to the flowers on the bouquet I got you?" Izuku freeze at the words and everyone looks to the large bouquet of green with no flowers, looking uneven like they'd been crudely cut.  
"Umm, I might've been a little hungry last night while I was studying and eat the flowers without realizing it."  
"You ATE, the flowers?" Jiro asks, blinking and pulling her phone out to video this event, adding hers to Mina and surprisingly enough Ojiro's already filming phones.  
"Well dragons slayers gain strength from eating our element, like Happy said, we have dragon stomachs, lungs, and claws. So while things have different tastes to us, as a basis most slayers' favorite food is our element. So me being a nature dragon I like to eat and can get strength from grown things."

"Such as flowers." Izuku nods with a blush across his cheeks at Todoroki's deadpan tone of his comment. Since the event when the slayers showed, Todoroki and Izuku hasn't really been dating, but Todoroki had been courting the male after asking Bakugo for help contacting his mother and Rogue (Bakugo said Todoroki actually needed his permission since his mom would be more than happy for them to date, Rogue was more protective of Izuku inn that sense) and getting permission to do so. So while they both now called each other by their first names, they didn't do much else but for Todoroki showering the other with small gifts and Izuku returning the favor with cuddles.

"We'll what kind of flowers do you like then? Surprised, it takes a minute but Izuku flushes and smiles at his considerate mate.  
"You like herbs don't you Midoriya." Tsu says, making everyone remember the collection of herbs with some flowers in Izuku's room from the room competition. He nods.  
"I really like lavender, it's nice, but rich, so I don't eat much. Mint is great too, but my favorite flowed are hydrangeas."  
"Then I'll get you hydrangea plants so you can always enjoy them." Everyone but a couple guys aww or smile at the scene and consideration.

\----

"Do dragon slayers have dynamics?" The sudden question form Kaminari surprised some people, other choking on their food from laughing at the comment (Mina, Jiro, and Bakugo).  
"Kaminari! That is a very personal question! That was rude!" Iida says, Izuku waving the male off.  
"It's alright, and it's not really Iida, it's a simple question. You mean like alpha, beta, omega, those right?" Denki nods. "Well not really, but sometimes. Here, let me explain. Dragon slayers are mainly normal people in a lot of senses, we’re not defined by things like dynamics. Those don't affect us or even matter unless it's season."  
"Season?"  
"Mating season, that's the only time dynamics come out and affect us. Dynamics aren't really a thing, and it's not that we’re either alpha or omega, it’s more about being dominant or submissive. We use the word heat as a generalization during season, and I get why, but I'm not sure how to explain it so I'd rather not.

"But no one slayer will act how they are during season. If you had to guess, between Sting and Rogue, who's the dominant mate and who's the submissive?" After some discussion, the clad decides that Sting is the submissive and Rogue the dominant.  
"Rogue is the sub and Sting is the dom. Look’s, and the way we act can be deciving while other times it’s ovbious. Even the most agressive and dominant like slayers can be a submissive during season.”  
“So are you one of those opposite people or are you the kind that acts like they normally are.” Ojiro asks it in a strange way and his voice is somewhat unsure, making Izuku laugh.  
“I’m a submissive mate, the only thing that is alpha or omega about slayers is that while all of us aare highly territorial, it’s in different ways. For a dominant mate, they want to fight for their mate and make them happy. For a submissive mate, we fight to protect our mate. That’s really the only thing that really gives anything away outside of season besides claiming fangs.”

“Claiming fangs?”  
“Oh! Well claiming fangs are our canines, which are already sharp and long, but they get longer. The dominant slayer will get them to claim the submissive slayer before letting the submissive do the same, giving the dominant more control since they claimed first.” Izuku explains after multiple people ask what climing fangs were.  
“And if one of the mates isn’t a slayer?” Izuku has to think about Momo’s question.  
“Well, if I remember correctly, for dominant’s it’s mainly the same, the slayer temporarily giving the other person the temporarily ability to get claiming fangs. For submissives we also have what’s known as ‘Claiming Claws’, so from what I know, those claws come out and we dig the somewhere into our amte’s body, shoulder’s seem to be a common place since they’re near the head but away from any important blood vessles. That gives the non slayer mate the ability to get claiming fangs and then it goes normally.” Izuku explains.

“Huh, that’s kinda cool . . . soo-ah!” Denki stops talking after Jiro hits the back of his head and glares.

\----

Ojiro walks into the classroom and rubbs his nose a bit before sitting in his seat, only for a hand to be on his shoulder and a nose on the back of his neck.  
“I knew it.” Izuku mumbles, moving and pulling the tailed blond up and trying to pull him towards the door.  
“Where are you going with him trouble child?” Aizawa asks. Izuku whispers something in his ear, making Aizawa nod and continue leading Ojiro out of the classroom. Aizawa doesn’t answer anyone’s questions about it. They don’t get a chance to go back to the dorms until after classes were done for the day and eveyrone hurried back ony to find the main floor empty, the only sign anyone having been there since that morning being the pot left on the stove with some levftover miso soup in it. Surprisingly, it’s Baugo who leads the others to the stairs and goes to Izuku’s room, he gently taps the door with a knuckle and then opens the door. They file in to find Ojiro lying against Izuku with his tail holding the other male against him, empty and forgotten soup bowls in the bedside table.  
“What happened this morning?” Uraraka whispers and some people take pictures of Izuku combing his fingers through Ojiro’s hair as the larger male sleeps, his face unseen. Bakugo moves towards the bed and quietly grabs the bowls, raising it slightly at Izuku who nods, then exchanging a few quiet words. Bakugo then points to the door and quietly forces everyone out once they seem to be done.

“So what exactly happened? I didn’t hear wht Midoirya said before.” Hagakure asks, conscrened for her (cough *secret boyfriend* cough) friend.  
“Deku smelled him getting the flu this morning. Good thing to, this one’s a fucking doozy, by the time Deku had finished the miso, tails was about to fucking collapse. He’s burning up too, so Deku want’s icyhot to make some ice packs for him. I’m making some more miso and us some fucking dinner, shitty hair, pony tail, you’re helping me. The rest of you stay away.”  
“Why?” Mina asks.  
“This is one of those few things that signafies dom or sub for slayers, Deku’s in what we, as in his mom and my family, called Mother Hen Mode. He’s super protective of whoever he’s taking care of, only leave their side unless nessecary, and seldom let’s people near. I’m honestly surprised he didn’t go ballistic and start hissing at you extras when you walked in.” the ash blond explains. “Also, shitty hair i can tolerate, but besides Deku, ponytail is the ony one here who can fucking cook and I’m not doing this shit by myself.” he adds.

“I’m weirdly flattered.” Momo says as Kirishima grins. The rest file into the living room and such, but for Hagakure, who sneaks away and goes back to Izuku’s room. The door is still open a bit so she peeks in, worried.  
“Come on in Hagakure.” when Izuku’s quiet voice hits her ears, she slips in and goes over to the bed, kneeling. She looks at Ojiro’s red and slightly panting face, gently moving his hair aside.  
“Bakugo said you don’t really let people near when you’re in ‘Mother Hen Mode’, so why-?” she leaves her question unfinished, but the ending part obvious.  
“You’re his mate, why wouldn’t let you near him? You have more right to be near him than I do honestly.” Izuku whispers. “He should be coherent in a couple days, I’ll go back to classes then. He won’t need constant care after that, so we’ll move him to your room, or you to his, and you can take care of him. I’ll keep helping too though. That is if that’s what you want.”  
Hagakure nods before correcting herself “yeah, I would. Thanks for helping him Izuku.” he smiles and bows his head to her, the only sign she agreed was the bow she gave before getting up and going back to the common room, hiding from Todoroki as he passed with a small cooler.

“So now we know how protective Midoriya is when someone gets sick” Kirishima says as he and Bakugo come back, scratching the back of his head. “He totally hiss and got all defensive when Momo and I tried to come in his room when we brought him dinner.”  
“Told ya” was Bakugo’s reply.  
“But why did Deku put his nose in Ojrio’s hair this morning Bakugo?” Uraraka asks.  
“According to the dragon slayers, there are scent glands back there. They’re the main ones in humans so Deku was using those to confirm on the faint off scent on tails.” he says, voice a bit annoyed. “Eveyrone has a speciffic scent and you’d have to ask Deku what’s tail is, but from what I do know, when someone’s sick their scent will go a bit sour or have a sour undertone if their getting sick. Deku probably smelled that and his instincts took over, told him to ‘protect and care’.”  
“How do you know that? That seems like very speciffic info.”  
“Because that’s what Deku told me one time after I got sudden and random attack of something due to someone else going to school sick and their quirk went nuts for a little bit and I fucking collapsed in school. He barely even let my, or for that matter, HIS mom in the room. The only one allowed near was my dad.” Bakugo says, getting a tick mark when people started snickering at the tought of Bakugo fainting.

\-----

So you’re saying Bakugo was right when you said everyone has a scent that’s their own and personal to them?” the class asks incrediously after Ojiro had gotten better, him currently cuddling eith Hagakure after they finally came out that they’d been dating for a while now.  
“Yeah” Izuku gigglies as Bakugo yells from another room about ‘you damn extras didn’t fucking believe me?! Why the hell would I fucking lie about that?!’.

“So what let you know that I was sick? I thought it was just the sniffles, but less then an hour later and I passed out in the kitchen.” Ojiro asks.  
“Well, you normally smell like oranges and peachs with a mix of warm wood, but when you walked into class, there was a really strong bitter tone to your scent, but it was really buried deep, so I wasn’t sure. When I moves and smelled your neck, I realized that whatever illness was going to hit would be a really strong something, so I took you back in instinct. I’m glad I did, I panicked when you disappeared to go the bathroom and the next thing I know there’s a loud thud.”  
“Huh, so what do we smell like?”  
“Well, um, I kind of know, but I’d have to smell your neck to give an accurate description; well, excpet for kacchan, he smells like slightly burnt caramel, it’s actually pretty nice.” he says, the class assures him and he goes around.

Uraraka smelled like a campfire and freash air, like from a moutnain away from all the stuff in the city. Momo had a scent of fresh vanilla bean and lemons. Shoji smelled like mint, both spearmint and peppermint. Shinso had a scent that at first, IZuku called calm and sleep, before trying to decribe it, bruiing his nose into the base of Shinso’s hair and making the purple haired teen blush.  
“Well, I smell lavender and a nighttime breeze that carries wild raspberries and blackberries from a freshwater lake. You have a really complex but nice scent Shinso.” the boy murmurs, rubbing his eyes before shaking his head and moving on. Sero smelled of ‘that stuff on one side of sticky notes that makes them sticky’, which made everyone laugh. Mina smelled of strawberries, sticky slime, and ‘pink, literally the color pink, I can’t explain it nyother way’. Koda got a hug after Izuku said he smelled of kindness and a bunch of different animals. Iida smelled, unsurprisingly, of orange juice.

Krirshima smelled of ash and rocks, a nice soft but tough black sand beach (the red head absolutly glowed at the ‘manly’ smell he had). Tsuyu smelled of a calm fish filled lake, but one that didn’t stink like fish, it was strange but the group accepted it. When Izuku smelled Aoyama, he backed up and gave a small but adorable sneeze, saying the boy smelled of roses and glitter. The greenette hummed at Kaminari’s scent.  
“You smell like a strong thunderstorm full of lightning, just like Laxus.” Kaminari grinned at the mention of the lightning dragon slayer. Hagakure’s scent was very muted, almost non exsistant, which Izuku said was probably the work of her quirk, but said she had faint undertones of cherries. Jiro smelled like lemons and apple wood while Sato’s scent made Izuku lick his lips.  
“You smell like a warm kitchen full of fresh cookies, sugar, chocolate chip, peanut butter, and so many more. Wow now I really want some cookies!”  
“I can make some for you tomorrow.” that gets a happy ‘yay!’ and a hug from the greenette. 

The second to last person was Tokoyami, who Izuku asked to bring out Dark Shadow. “You both have similar but differnt smells.” he murmurs from Tokoyami’s neck before moving to Bury his face into Dark Shadow. “You smell like an evergreen forest of all kinds while Dark Shadow has the distinct scent of lemon cedars, it’s a kind of evergreen that smells like lemons and mint, which is also one of the kinds I can reconize in yours.” He moves to Todoroki, who had his eyes closed. Zuku puts his nose into Todoroki’s neck and hair and keeps smelling him as he speaks.  
“You smell like a nice warm hearth on a cold winter’s night. It’s nice, you can smell a touch of chocolate that makes me want hot chocolate and carrots from a snowman.”  
“I-Izuku” some people smirk at the slight stutter. He gets hum in return. “Are you scenting me?” he asks, remembering what Rogue and Mrs. Midoriya told him of slayer tendencies.  
“Maybe, but I like your scent.” Izuku says, his lips brushing the back of Todoroki’s neck as his breath hits it and he rubs the bi haired boy’s neck with his nose, getting more of the (to him) delicious scent.

“Deku, that’s more than scenting him idiot, that-”  
“THAT’S GAY!” Denki yells, making people laugh at the meme.  
Bakugo rolls his eyes before continuing. “That’s marking.” Izuku shoots up, a large blush over his cheeks.  
“Deku can explain that some other time to you idiots, I want to watch Gordon Ramsey right now.” he says with a smirk. Other agree, enjoying the show since they used the japanese subtitles so they knew what he was saying as most of them didn’t speak fluent english. Momo, Jiro, and Izuku being the only exceptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guy's! i need help. I writing the next part of this and I need some idea for situations for 1A to deal with with a dragon slaer izuku. comment your idea below and if i pick one of yours i'll write it down and you'll get a shoutout!
> 
> . . . please halp i be needing it!


	2. Happenings and Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here y'all go! part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE HELP ME! How do you add pictures to this freaking website cause I have art of Izuku for his and Todoroki's wedding bUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ADD IT!!

Over the years at UA, strange questions came less and less often, but sometimes strange things would still happen. And they weren’t always private.

\----

“GUYS! I THINK I BROKE MIDORIYA!!” Denki yells from the common room. Most of 3A, previously 1A, comes running in.  
“Geez, it’s like I used my quirk on him, he hasn’t been responding since your question.” Shinso says from his spot of the frozen dragon slayer.  
“What did you ask idiot?” Jiro asks.  
“NOTHING BAD! Just, maybe, if male dragon slayers can get pregnant?” he replied nervously. Half the class face palms while the rest deadpans. Except for Bakugo, who bursts out laughing.

“Deku’s fine, but he’s gonna hit you in a minute when he wakes up thing 2 so move.” Shinso gets up and backs off. “Thing 2, come here for a sec.” the blond whispers in Shinso’s ear, but he only raises an eyebrow.  
“What do you mean this is Todoroki’s fault.”  
“This is m-” he stops and falls under Shinso’s quirk.  
“You really want him to say that?” Bakugo grins and nods, shinso shrugging before whispering in Todoroki’s ear much to the confusion of the rest (but Jiro still is already recording, knowing Bakugo had something funny planned).

“Izuku will you bare my children” the class jaws collectively drop and the bi haired boy turns red as Shinso drops his quirk, but Izuku shoot up, awake, and red himself.  
“I’D LOVE TOO!” He yells before realizing what he just said and slaps his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and bright red. Bakugo is laughing wildly.  
“Now so will you not stop working if I ask if male dragon slayers can get pregnant?” Denki asks cautiously, Izuku covering his face and staying silent.  
“ . . . yes” he answers after a minute, an obvious embarrassed whine in his voice. “Submissive male dragon slayers can get pregnant, but only their mated dominant and they have to be in heat.”  
“Cool, so you weren’t joking when you said you would have Todoroki’s children?” both mentioned people grow even redder at Shinso’s bluntness. Izuku nods.  
“This is why our teachers don’t trust us alone.” Momo sighs.

\----

Class 1A along with half the shcool stared at the green haired boy perched on top of a table in front of Tamaki, putting himself between him and 1B’s Monoma Neito. He was growling and his green eyes were glowing.  
“What are you doing?” the blond male asks.  
“Protecting packmate, what’s it look like?” Izuku growls.  
“Packmate?” Nejire whispers in confusion, sharing a look with Mirio as Tamaki looks down and his ears turn red.  
“It’s ok Izuku, let’s just go.” He whispers, Izuku looking back to him and grabbing the boy’s wrist, pulling him along but keeping himself between Monoma and Tamaki the whole time. 1A leads the other two members of UA’s Big Three to their classroom, surprised to find Tamaki nosing Izuku’s neck.  
“I hadn't thought I’d ever meet a dragon slayer.” he says just loud enough for everyone to hear him after the door is closed. “You guys remember how I told you my mom is quirkless, but uses magic instead?” the blue haired girl and blonde male nod. “Well Izuku is just like my mom, but he’s a dragon slayer.”  
“I’m a nature dragon. What’s kind of magic does your mom use?”  
“She’s an enchanter.” Izuku gets up and leaves Tamaki sitting hunched on his desk.  
“Cool so is Wendy.” Tamaki smiles a bit.  
“That’s who my mom learned from, but she didn’t want to become a dragon slayer, so she uses enchantments instead.”  
“So you’re quirkless Izuku?” Nejire asks, only getting some confirmation before shooting off into a load of questions that Izuku answers, them going back and forth in a way that only they could.

\----

2A stared at Izuku as he held onto the wall, his claws digging in as he stays there, away from the general studies course student who’d cornered him in the cafeteria.  
“Deku get down from there!” Uraka calls out, about to float herself up there with Tsuyu wrapping her tongue around her girlfriend to hold her by Izuku.  
“NO! BAD!” he refuses to use actual words. Uraraka goes up and meets him by where he is, arms shaking as he struggles to stay where he is.  
“What’s going on?” Aizawa asks as the teacher moves towards the commotion.  
“Aizawa sensei! This student touched Deku inappropriately and set his instincts off!” Uraraka says simply, giving Aizawa the clue about his slayer tendencies acting up. The man sighs and wraps his capture gear around the boy, pulling him away and letting Izuku relax enough to let Uraraka use her quirk on him and let her pull him down.  
“Wanna go to the dorms after classes and cuddle with everyone to calm down?” she asks quietly, the boy nodded in response.

“So this is going to be normal if someone who isn’t Todoroki does something to set your instincts off?” Mina asks the boy holding onto the dual user like a koala.  
“Yes” is the simple answer they get back, eveyrone chuckling or giggling as Momo hands some tea to her red ad white haired friend before settling down next to her girlfriend for the impromptu movie night.

\----

“No” Izuku shoots Mirio down as soon as his mouth was open, completely unamused even as everyone else aorund him was, Jiro having her camera out, ready to add this video to the collection she already had under the label ‘Slayer Moments’.  
“Bu-”  
“No”  
“I-”  
“NO” Izuku just keeps shooting the older hero down, still wrapped around Eri and holding the white haired girl close, her being asleep so his tone was firm and hard, but somewhat quiet.

“Izuku she needs to get woken up so Recovery Girl can see her.”  
“Wendy says she’s fine so she’s not going anywhere.” he retorts, the woman having checked on the child that night after she woke up after a nightmare with her arms bleeding.  
“Izuku he-”  
“It was her quirk reversing her own wounds, she’s fine now and I’m not letting go.” the class is smnickering at the increasingly stubborn nature dragon slayer.

“What if it happens again?”  
“Then I help her, nature dragon’s can heal to remember.”  
“B-”  
“NOOO”

\----

“whAT in the wORLD was IN. That. CAKE SATO?!” Uraraka yells, as Iida is trying to pick up Izuku, who was strangely enough, acting drunk!  
“I dont know! It was for Koda’s pets so it was vegan, and it had catnip in it, but nothing else!” the man cries out, trying hard to remember if anything he’d used had been contaminated.  
“Well there’s you fucking problem.” a smirking Bakugo says from the entraance to the common room with half the class of 3A filing in after him, Jiro and Denki both had their phone out, Denki moving to get a different angle. “Catnip works on dragon slayers too. In earthland it was known as ‘dragon root’, but slayers called it ‘The Crazy Plant’ since it makes them act strange. The guys warned Izuku of it when he first became a slayer and the only time that there was an incident of it was one time in a pet smart.”

“Now that’s a story I would love to hear but I think we actually need to deal with this first.” Momo mentions.  
“It’ll wear off in a couple of hours, depending on how much he ate.”  
“There were six cakes in that batch.” Sato says, the class apprehensive but getting scared when Bakugo hangs his head and his hand twitches.  
“He’s going to up all fucking night and it’s gonna take all of us to to watch this nerd conisdering when he’s like this it’s like he’s high, drunk, and is on 10 espresso shots at the same time.”  
“That sounds horrifiying.” Mina mutters.  
“It is and he won’t stay like this for long, make sure every single window and door in this entire place is locked and block it off somehow. As in a set of curtains will trick him but if he can see thorugh that window he will break out of it.”

~~~

Izuku walks towards the now revealed window in the common room and everyone freezes as he wlak toawrds it . . . before he ptiches forwards onto the couch. Soft snores fill the room and everyone sags with relief.  
“He’s asleep thank god.” Uraraka sighs, everuone worn out from dealing with the high and hyper greenette until 4:30 in the morning.  
“that was way too close.” Denki groans.  
“No kidding, but at least now we can sleep.”  
“But we can’t leave Deku here cause if he wakes up he’ll slip out without giving a single hint to us.” Bakugo rubs his face and ebveryone moves into the room around the couch Izuku was passed out on.  
“So would it be ok if I just sleep ontop of him to keep him pnned or something incase he wakes up?” todoroki asks, Bakug nodding before the guy crawls ontop of him and passes out, everyone else following suit quickly.

~~~

“You guys are exaggerating, there’s no way I was nearly that bad.” Izuku says from his spot on the couch surrounded by his classmates, who Aizawa given the day off after seeing the footage from the night before. The entire class doesn’t even bother to change their dead tired expressions and points at once to the elevator.  
“Any floor, pick one.” Uraraka says. It’s a minute later Izuku comes back downstairs from the stairs with a horrified expresion.  
“WHAT HAPPENED?!”  
“YOU!” the class yells back before slumping back down to sleep.

(I’ll leave what happened during the night up to your imagination! But whatever you’re thinking, it’s probaly wice as bad! XD)

\----

21 year old number 1 hero Deku stares at the stubborn Porleyusica who had a twinkle in her eye and the happily smiling Wendy.

“You, your saying . . . ah” he breaths out before gulping.  
“OH MY MAVIS! IZUKU!” Wendy yelps, her voice heard by the main guild downstairs. “DON’T FAINT!!” some people laugh, but wonder why Izuku had come to the guild and had now fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, dun dUn DUN! why did Izu faint? what exactly happened that night when Izuku was on catnip? what was the deal with the pet smart incident? and what in the world happened to the dress from the very first part of this? 
> 
> find out next time on Yu-Gi-Ooooh that's not right, shoot. Find out next on Naru- what do yOu MEAn that's nOT rIght EitheR?! agh *face palms* fine, ok, lets trY HEY!
> 
> "shut up, I'm gonna do this right you extra!"
> 
> but this is my fic!
> 
> "your still an extra. See you extras next time on this shitty Dragon Slayer Deku fic"
> 
> BAKUGO I WILL MAKE YOU A SUB FOR KIRI!
> 
> "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!"
> 
> oh yes I would, WATCH ME!


End file.
